


Drug Test Desperation

by holdinginpee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking too much before taking a drug test proves to be a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug Test Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not live in America, and google was almost entirely unhelpful on drug test procedures. I basically just made up one that seemed to make sense.

The lunch period was almost over when the PA system crackled to life. _“Carmilla Karnstein, please report to the nurse’s office. Repeat, Carmilla Karnstein, please report to the nurse’s office.”_

Carmilla groaned. Unless someone was looking to get her into trouble by claiming she’d beaten them up - _possible_ , given her reputation for solving problems with violence, but _unlikely_ , because of her reputation for solving problems with violence - that probably meant she’d been chosen for random drug testing. She wasn’t _worried_ \- despite her bad-girl attitude, drugs were more trouble than they were worth - but the process was just plain _annoying_.

Still, nothing else for it. Downing the last of her soda (cherry, of course; there was a joke going around that it was all she ever drank) she heaved herself out of her uncomfortable cafeteria seat and made her way to the nurse’s office. The lack of angry teachers and the jug of water confirmed her guess, and she flopped down into an equally-uncomfortable seat.

After a few moments the nurse emerged from the adjoining room, acknowledging Carmilla with a “Good afternoon”, to which Carmilla responded with an indistinct noise. “Drink all the water you can, I’ll escort you to your next class and pick you up after so you can give your sample, you know the drill.” She took a cup from one of the cupboards and handed it to Carmilla, then turned to her computer. “You’re not taking any medications that might show up on the results, right?”

“Nope,” Carmilla replied, pouring out a cup of water. For lack of anything better to do, she drank most of the jug over the following ten minutes, only a small amount remaining when the bell rang to announce the end of the period. The nurse looked somewhat surprised when she saw it, but made no comment, following her to her next lesson in silence and exchanging a few words with the teacher when they arrived.

The lesson passed more or less as usual, though her bladder began making its presence known halfway through. When she stood up at the end she found herself pressing her thighs together unconsciously before she deliberately relaxed her stance into what Mother described as the “murder look”: “Stand straight, one foot in front of the other, and concentrate on murder”, she always said, advice that Carmilla had taken to heart.

The nurse followed her back to the office, took her bag, and gave her a sample cup; shortly thereafter she handed it back, a little surprised just how much better she felt despite being so easily able to ignore her bladder before, and once the thermometer confirmed she hadn’t cheated she left for her next class.

On her way she passed a vending machine and stopped for a can of soda, an hour without drinking anything leaving her thirsty despite how much she had previously drunk. That done, she entered the day’s last class and sat down just as the bell marked the lesson’s official beginning. “Nice of you to join us, Miss Karnstein,” said Ms. Tithia dryly.

Carmilla regarded her with a raised eyebrow and said nothing. The old bat had some longstanding disagreement with Mother and her attitude tended to spill over to Carmilla, compounded by her belief that Carmilla was inclined to use Mother’s status as principal to get out of trouble, which anyone who knew the woman would realize was ridiculous.

Hell, Ms. Tithia had even tried to blame Carmilla for the chemistry labs exploding several months back. It was obvious to everyone _else_ that that had been either LaFontaine or the Chemistry Club, though nobody, including the students themselves, seemed quite sure which.

Denied the fight she sought, she moved on to her actual job. As far as Carmilla was concerned it was a waste of time, the woman being as bad at holding a class’ interest as she was at reasonable accusations, but she would likely have taken Carmilla not paying attention as a personal victory, and she’d be damned if she let that happen.

Twenty minutes in, she realized her bladder was full again. _Damn it._

She did her best to ignore it as long as she could, but with half an hour left on the clock it began actively paining her and she decided she couldn’t put it off any longer. She raised her hand and, when Tithia finally called upon her five minutes later, held back the contempt in her voice as best she could as she asked, “May I go to the bathroom?”

Something like glee flashed across her face. “You may not.”

_God, but I hate that voice._ “I had a drug test last period.”

“You’re not a _child_ , Miss Karnstein. I’m sure you can manage to avoid wetting yourself for the remainder of the period. If you _behave_ , I may let you leave before the bell.”

Glaring as hard as she could in hopes of melting a hole in her forehead through sheer contempt, Carmilla simply replied, “Yes, Ma’am.” It was clear that she would not be allowed to leave, and all further protest would achieve would be to give the impression that she was close to losing control. She refused to ruin her dignity like that.

_No matter how true it feels,_ she grimaced, squeezing her thighs together as another stab of pain went through her abdomen. She had drunk at least a quart and a half of water in that office, not to mention several cans of soda beforehand, and the last time she had been to the bathroom before that had been that morning; she had thought herself empty once she had given her sample, but much of the liquid remained in her system, working its way through to her bladder.

Her urge only grew worse over the remainder of the lesson. Tithia made a point of calling on her every few questions, and Carmilla gave her just enough attention to get them right, the rest going to holding back the flood between her legs. As the end of the lesson approached Carmilla could have sworn her bladder’s fullness would be visible if someone had looked, a rock-solid, aching mass concentrating its enormous weight on her urethra. Her legs pressed tightly together upon it, one ankle hooked behind the other; her world slowly narrowed to her focus on holding on, all else fading to background noise.

So when the bell rang, marking the end of the lesson and the school day alike, it caught her completely by surprise; and though she managed to avoid visibly jumping, the momentary distraction was enough to allow a few drops to escape her control. The brief release somehow made her desperation redouble, and she was unable to prevent a quiet groan.

“Carmilla?” came a voice from somewhere to her right. “Are you okay?”

_Fuck._ Laura had noticed her plight. Of all the people who could have known - well, okay, this was better than some options, since at least it wasn’t as humiliating as if one of the Idiot Bros had noticed and announced it to the room, but she certainly wasn’t happy about it. Ever since she’d first noticed the tiny, cheerful girl in the cafeteria, holding a bright pink cupcake and wearing a t-shirt of the same pink and giggling because “We match!” she’d been smitten, though she preferred to call it _weaving an elaborate web of seduction_. Mostly by showing a lot of cleavage and being confident and cool in her direction, but the point stood, and wetting herself in front of her would _not_ draw her eye in remotely the right way.

“Yeah, cupcake, I’m fine.” Somehow, the blatant lie came out in a completely calm voice, not even a quiver of desperation audible.

“Are you sure? Because the last time I had a drug test I had to use the bathroom three times in the next hour and one of those times I nearly didn’t make it. You’re really okay?” Her face was the very picture of concern even as her words made Carmilla’s bladder spasm in her abdomen.

Carmilla didn’t reply for the moment, concentrating on packing her things into her bag without moving her abdomen more than absolutely necessary. When that was done, she moved onto the next challenge, that of standing up; she managed, and _didn’t_ jam her hands into her crotch like she so desperately wanted to, but in the process another few drops escaped, the feeling of dampness against her skin torturous. “Really okay. Come on, let’s get going.”

Laura, who didn’t seem fooled in the least, hovered around her anxiously as she shuffled through the hallways. Her murder walk was well beyond her, since she couldn’t take her thighs apart or concentrate on anything other than getting to a toilet, but she thought she was at least managing a “can control her damned bladder” walk.

And the two of them rounded the corner to the bathroom only to find a queue of girls lined up outside it. “Fuck,” she muttered; there was no way she could last long enough to make it if she waited there. Laura looked at her with concern as she strode past without joining the queue, another leak escaping her with the thought of how close she was to a bathroom, and apparently she’d already soaked her panties since she felt the drop tracing its way down her leg.

She managed to make it to the bus stop without any further loss of control, and by some miracle a bus pulled up less than a minute later. Entirely on autopilot she paid her fare and sat down, Laura perched anxiously on the seat next to her, and the bus began moving with what felt like a shove directly on her bladder. Laura, apparently aiming to take her mind off her desperation, started up a stream of chatter, to which Carmilla responded with occasional grunts and “mmhm”s. Several times Laura caught herself moments before mentioning rain, or drinks, or bathrooms, changing the subject abruptly; and then after a while she bit her lip and lowered her voice as though to convey some great secret.

“You know,” she began, hesitantly, “when, that time I mentioned, I had to go badly after a test… I didn’t completely make it to the bathroom the last time. I got to the toilet, but I couldn’t hold it long enough to pull down my panties, so I just went through them with my skirt pulled up. If you can’t make it… You don’t need to be embarrassed, Carmilla, I’ll understand.”

Carmilla groaned. Laura meant well, but the idea that she could just _let go_ made it all the harder to hold on; a spasm went through her bladder, and for a moment the floodgates opened, flowing freely for several seconds until she shoved her hands into her crotch and gripped tightly, dignity forgotten. “ _Not helping,_ ” she hissed, and Laura bit her lip again, her hands hovering near Carmilla as though wanting to do something but not sure what.

For several minutes the pair sat in silence while Carmilla desperately tried to regain control, and then Laura gasped quietly. Following her gaze, Carmilla saw that her shirt had ridden up with all her dancing, exposing her abdomen, where could be seen a visible bulge, skin stretched across her overfull bladder. She felt an odd moment of vindication at that, that she was indeed holding enough to be seen; it certainly felt it. Laura, apparently unconsciously, moved her hand towards Carmilla’s bulge, stopping short of actually touching it; not entirely sure why, Carmilla nodded slightly, and Laura let her fingers gently trace the shape. Even that light touch sent further waves of need through her, and she moaned under her breath. Laura drew back her hand and looked back out of the window, then cursed. “Carmilla, we’ve gone past your stop! Come on, we’ll have to get off and walk back, we’re only a couple of stops past it.”

She jumped up and rang the bell, leaving Carmilla to try and stand. Slowly, painfully, and loosing several further drops from her bladder, she managed, noticing in passing that she had left a visible wet patch on the seat. She felt the eyes of the other passengers on her as she shuffled slowly towards the front of the bus, hunched over and clutching herself tightly, but could spare no concentration to care.

They stepped out onto the pavement and headed slowly in the direction of Carmilla’s home, Laura gently guiding her forward with a hand on her back, sparing her the concentration of keeping moving. Every few steps another few drops escaped, regardless of her tight grip, and the warm liquid trickling down her legs only weakened her control, a vicious cycle.

And then it was too much. She stopped walking, twisting her legs tightly around one another, and focused her entire being on keeping back the flood straining for release. Her bladder felt as though it contained an ocean, filling her to the very edge of bursting and bearing down on her urethra with an enormous weight, and it was all she could do to deny it.

“Carmilla…” Laura sounded worried. “If you can’t hold it, you can just let go. It’s okay, I promise.”

“No,” she refused, sounding more like a gasp, “I can hold it. I can. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not _fine_ , Carmilla, you’re about to wet yourself! Just _go_ , _please_ , I don’t want you to keep on hurting yourself like this!”

Carmilla ignored her, dancing in place and groaning when the motion caused her bladder’s contents to slosh around. Laura, insistent, stepped forward and took hold of her forearm, gently pulling her hand from her crotch, and another long leak escaped her even as she bore down on her muscles with all her strength. Laura pulled away her other hand in turn, and then when Carmilla continued, stubbornly, to hold back, gently placed her hand under her shirt, directly over her bladder’s bulge, and firmly pressed down upon it.

And it was too much for Carmilla, her muscles strained too far to resist this new pressure, and all at once her bladder released; it poured out of her in a flood, thoroughly soaking her trousers, and as she moaned with the blissful relief she couldn’t bring herself to care. For long minutes it poured forth, the thought of stopping never crossing her mind.

Eventually the stream lessened in strength, then trailed off, her bladder finally, wonderfully empty, and as her wits returned to her she looked to Laura where she had stepped away to see just how much of a hit her dignity had taken.

Laura’s pupils were blown wide, her mouth hung slightly open, and she was breathing heavily. Far from disgusted, the girl looked thoroughly turned on after watching Carmilla wet herself; and as she pressed her thighs together and found the wetness in her crotch was more than just urine, she realized she was too.

Straightening up, she fixed Laura with one of her most devilish smirks, and in a low purr said, “Let’s get back to my place and get cleaned up, Cupcake. Maybe we could even discuss a repeat performance… as long as you’re willing to _reciprocate_.”

Laura, still openmouthed, nodded silently, and followed as Carmilla turned and began walking.


End file.
